


Village Hidden in Time

by PhZXgames



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Nakamura Legacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhZXgames/pseuds/PhZXgames
Summary: Svenik Nakamura was left at the Leaf's doorstep by the Nakamura Clan, A ruthless and quiet group of individuals with a unique ability, Chakra Control. Over his years in the Academy, he befriends a multitude of the children of the Great Shinobi Generation. After graduating, he is taken on by a teacher, namely, Reikiou Uchiha. I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Rated T for Language and Violence.





	1. Slipping In

He stood there looking out in the sunset, wondering how his academy results turned out. He took his final exam today, where he would pass into a Genin, or fail, and try again. He went back to his house, opening a pack of Ichiraku Ramen, His favorite food ever. He popped it in the boiling water, and went to his room. The dragon poster was identical to the tattoo on his back, which was custom to his clan, Nakamura.

They were known for Chakra Control, but a very extreme version of it. A couple minutes of hand sign practicing later, and the timer for the ramen went off. He grabbed it and wolfed it down. He went back to his room to practice, and passed out after an hour.

He woke up the next morning to find a letter slipped under his door with the academy seal on it.

_Oh great, my failure letter showed up._ He thought to himself

He opened it up and began to read it. "Dear Svenik Nakamura, it is my great honor to you to proclaim that you have succeeded in passing the Academy Exam. You will be introduced to your teacher at 12:00 on May 30th at the Academy. Thank you for being an excellent student! -Iruka Sensei"

Wait, today's May 30th… he looked over to the clock. Oh Shit! It's 11:50! He bolted out the door, grabbing his sweatshirt, which also bore the clan dragon, also known as the Shinra. He slipped it on and took a left turn, waving at Ayame, the owner of Ichiraku, as she tossed him a packet.

"Thanks!"

"No Problem!" She yelled to him as he slipped out of view.

_I've got to make it to the Academy!_

He took a right turn, and saw the Hokage's advisor, Sakura Haruno. He slammed into her at full speed, making him fall on top of her. She was startled as much as he was, but he was quicker to respond.

"Sorry ma'am, I was trying to get to the Academy." She rolled her eyes as he got up and bowed to her.

"Just make sure you watch where you're going." She said as he took off.

He slid into the academy and in there were eleven of his other classmates. He took a seat next to Tauriel, His best friend. "Sven! What's up? Did you pass too?"

"Hey, the ceiling, and yes, in that order."

She was shorter than him by a few inches with long red hair like fire. But something about her always seemed to loom over him, as if she had some power that was hidden in her.

Another of his friends, Kivino, sat on the other side of him, messing with her blonde hair. She had a lot of friends, being the daughter of the Seventh Hokage. Even though she doesn't bear the Hyuga name, she still possesses Byakugan that could match her mother's, despite her siblings' mismastery of the kekkei genkai.

Around him were the descendants of the Great Leaf Shinobi Generation; Mira and Sarada Uchiha: the twins, Kameha and Hameha Aburame; Chocho Akimichi, Inojin Yamanaka, Shikadai Nara, and Ki's Older siblings; Boruto and Himawari Uzumaki. Their Teachers, or Sensei, would be here any minute now.

Inojin's, Chocho's, and Shikadai's Sensei was Konohamaru Sarutobi. Mira, Hameha, and Himawari had been selected by Rock Lee. Sarada, Boruto, and Kameha get Maruval Dariyo as their Sensei.

Where was theirs!? "It's 1:30 and he hasn't shown his face yet!" Kivino pouted. 

A few minutes later, someone walks in, claiming that he was Reikiou Uchiha. He was a six-foot tower, with grey hair, and sunglasses that covered his eyes. "I'm looking for… uh… Svenik Nakamura, Kivino Uzumaki, and Tauriel Triema." All three of them raised their hands to announce attendance. "Sorry I'm late, I just got back from an S-rank mission where I was fighting-"

Ki blurted out, "Excuse me, but are you our Sensei?"

He sighed, "Unfortunately, yes."

_Wait... unfortunately?_

"I was told to take on a squad of newbies from the Academy. I never picked so I guess I got stuck with you." He was no older than sixteen, but the badge on his chest told the new students that their Sensei was a Jonin. "Now listen up, I don't like newbies, but if you prove yourself… oh never mind, you'd never pull it off anyway."

Sven spoke up, "What was it? maybe we can do it."

Reikiou rolled his eyes, and said "Okay, but if one of you will end up failing. Can you handle that?" It was a competition. Between teammates. All three of them agreed to the challenge. "The challenge will be at the training field at 4:00. If one of you is late, all of you fail. See you there!" He said, as he disappeared. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svenik Nakamura was left at the Leaf's doorstep by the Nakamura Clan, A ruthless and quiet group of individuals with a unique ability, Chakra Control. Over his years in the Academy, he befriends a multitude of the children of the Great Shinobi Generation. After graduating, he is taken on by a teacher, namely, Reikiou Uchiha. I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Rated M for Language and Violence.

"This guy has a knack for being late."

"No kidding."

Ki and Taurie were talking next a Kunai target, but Sven was practicing hand seals near the fence. After a few minutes of that, Reikiou showed up. "Ten minutes late." said Sven, who was walking towards him.

"Sorry about that, I had an interrogation. Well, let's get on with the challenge. It goes like this. I have two bells, and your mission is to get one of them. You must do so in any way necessary. Ready? 3, 2, 1-" Sven dashed at blinding speed towards their master. Reikiou grabbed him by the head, and threw him to the rest of the group.

"I didn't say go yet, wow. 3, 2, 1, GO!" Tauriel started throwing Shuriken at him. She was never good at Taijutsu, but with a weapon, she was definitely scary. Kivino activated her Byakugan, and darted to help out Svenik. He got up, nodded to Ki, and the both darted to Reikiou.

"Oh fu-" was barely audible as he darted out of the way. all of the Shuriken Taurie had thrown hit him flat on. Reiki checked himself, "Good, I still have both of them. I wasn't expecting teamwork from the beginning."

Sven ran at Reikiou, leaving a large cloud of dust as he quickly turned around. He ran to hit him but instead he hit a log and shattered it to pieces. Substitution.<>

"Never let the enemy get behind you!" Sven heard him, and smashed his fist into the ground. This caused a huge tremor, shattering the earth beneath him. Reikiou had seen this kind of power before, in the Fifth Hokage… or in her student! "Where did you learn that level of chakra concentration!?"

Svenik smiled to himself out loud. "I didn't learn it, I copied it. I am a member of the Nakamura Clan. I can completely and utterly copy someone else's abilities by 'borrowing' their chakra." Reikiou smiled.

"Oh, I heard about you, hmm." He was startled by Sven yelling, "Sharingan!"

Though all of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain in his back. "8 Trigrams, Sixty-Four Palms!" In a flurry of consecutive hits, Kivino dropped hits, and they landed one after another. Sven slid back and started thinking.

_That attack is used to seal his chakra, now he can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu… but he can use taijutsu!_

"Well is seems I can't really attack you from afar, but I might be able to do this." He grabbed Ki on the collar of her sweater vest, and flung her halfway across the field.

"Ki!"

In an announcer like voice, Reikiou started talking, "Kivino Uzumaki struggles to stand, and, and, ohhhh she's down and oh shit!"

During the outrageous ordeal, Sven had rushed to slam into Reikiou, but something got in the way. A Shadow Clone? He kept on slamming more, "Reikis" but each one turned out to be another Clone. The real one was attacking Tauriel. Sven saw it in the corner of his eye, and bolted towards her, swiping both the bells from underneath his nose. He handed one to Taurie, and the other, to Ki. "Wow, you do realize you lose now, right?"

A sudden shock came over Sven.

_Oh fuck, I don't have one._

"Well, I have lunch. The only person who doesn't get any, is Svenik."

Something seemed familiar about this… Reikiou guy. The white hair, the "Invincible" attitude, and the Sharingan. Sven was tied to a post, and was forced to watch Ki and Taurie eat in front of him. Just to be funny, Ki was antagonizing him, but Taurie refused to eat, because Sven saved her. Just as Reikiou was about to leave, Sven Spoke up. "Are you the son of the Sixth Hokage?"

A long drawn out pause had kept everyone quiet, even Ki, who stopped shoveling food into her mouth instantly. "I'm not going to lie, but yes, yes I am the son of Kakashi Hatake, and I'm not rather proud of it. But, parents are parents, and you don't get to chose. It seems we have the same though Svenik, we were born, and after a while, our parents vanished. Gone. Bye bye. Me and you are similar, but want to know something? I know your parents personally. They killed mine."<>

The last sentence made Sven shiver. "Sorry… I didn't…"

Reikiou stopped him. "It wasn't your fault, and I'm sorry to say you almost died if it wasn't for Naruto… I almost killed you in revenge." Svenik stood there in silence, along with his teammates.

"Just for future reference… your copying ability can be countered by certain things… such as a knife to the brain."

Taurie spoke up, "What wouldn't that counter?" He laughed a bit, and continued.

"Well I wasn't kidding. That power is controlled by a certain part of your brain. If someone were to take it out, with perhaps, a senbon, you'd be fucked." Sven pondered that for a second.

"HEY GUYS! THE HOKAGE WANTS TO SEE YOU!" It was Sakura Haruno, The Hokage's Advisor, showed up. "Reiki, hurry up, Naruto has a mission for you."

"Well can't you tell me here? Normally you know this stuff."

"Fine. He wants you to go hunt down a lost ninja who was looking for the Time Village."

"Wait, the last Leaf ninja after the Time Village was Sere!"

"What? I thought she was an escort for the Kazekage back to Sand Village…"

"That was her cover. That's always her cover."

Sven was still trying to understand. What was this Time Village? Who is Sere!?


	3. Leap of Faith

~Svenik~

Well my questions were about to be answered. 

"Well it's time we head out guys." We followed Ms. Haruno up to the largest building in the village.

When we got in, The Hokage was standing at the door and quickly addressed Reikiou. "We need to talk." He said with a loud voice.

Reiki quickly ran up to him and up the stairs. We followed behind, because well, he is our master. After a bit of walking we made it to the Hokage's main room and we stood at attention behind him.

"It seems Sere has gone missing searching for the Time Village. As I know this is personal to you, I would like you be the first responders to this issue."

The Hokage talking made us feel warm, and ready for battle. I looked up at our master. "This will be an A-Rank mission, my lord. I don't know if these little ones can handle this."

_Oh wow, you know, I kinda kicked your ass five minutes ago. Thanks for underestimating us._

Then the Hokage spoke up: "You can trust your students to follow your orders. If they do, that should keep them alive. I trust you Reiki. Make your father proud."

Reikiou rolled his eyes, and turned around to face the door. "I accept."

-o0 five minutes later, at the village entrance 0o-

Well, I guess us Genin will have to suffice for your little trip." Reiki checked his pockets one least time and quickly he opened eyes like he'd seen a ghost. 

"Fuck, I forgot something. Be right back!" Then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I quickly sat down and started to meditate. Tauriel sat at my side and petted my hair. Tauriel always liked my hair, though I never really took much interest in it. Kivino sat down on the other side of me and I held my meditation. Using the sign of the Bird, I focused all my chakra into my hands, then, rolled forward, and pushed myself off with my hands.

The pushing force alone was enough to fling me in the air, and the chakra burst from my hands launched me forward, so I could do a couple of flips. I landed on my feet and slid back slightly, and Kivino just rolled her eyes, but Tauriel was sitting bright-eyed staring at me. Ki looked over at her and said "It's not that impressive you know; He can just control his chakra really well."

"But it's so cool he can focus his chakra so well and he's just a fresh Genin!" I walked over to them and sat back down again. Ok, I know it's hard to believe but I am actually bred to be a murderer. I think after a bit of research, I realized the Nakamura Clan is very similar to Konohagakure's Hyuga Clan.

The Nakamura clan has three branches. The Guardian Branch, the Knight Branch, and the Royal Branch. The Guardian Branch are higher ups. They are bred to defend the royal family. The Knight Branch are the work force. They supply the clan with resources, knowledge and requests as needed. Then there's the royal family. They are the ones in charge of everything that happens in the clan.

I am born to a guardian and a knight, with apparently powers from each. My chakra control abilities are said to be shared by all Nakamura, so only time will tell what my true powers are.

Reikiou finally showed up, and we started moving southwest. He said we were going to make a stop in Tanigakure, or the Village Hidden in the Valley. There we would stop and pick up supplies there, and he'd give further directions.

When I looked over at what my friends were doing, I saw that Tauriel was practicing her hand seals. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't create a ninjutsu or genjutsu. The academy concluded that she couldn't use her stamina properly and create chakra, so instead, she was personally trained by Rock Lee to learn some taijutsu arts and Tenten of the Blade in many different weapons styles.

Kivino was flipping a kunai in her hand. You could tell she was focused because she had her eye on the point of the knife. She was very skilled when it came to taijutsu and ninjutsu, but her genjutsu skills were lacking severely. She doesn't seem to care much though, and honestly I think she can fight just fine without it.

Looking over them both I tried to reimagine them when I closed my eyes. Tauriel was the first to pop up. She had red hair down to her shoulders that she normally kept tied back. Her eyes were different colors. Crazy right? One blue, one green. She wore a basic black t-shirt with the leaf's symbol on the front, and she had two arm braces, one of the bearing the Konohagakure's headband protector.

Kivino popped into my mind then. She had long blonde hair and white eyes. She seemed to have whiskers of some sort on her face, and her outfit was very well themed orange and black. Her headband was tied around her waist like a belt.

Then Reikiou appeared in my mind for some reason. He wore a basic Jonin ninja uniform with the Uchiha clan symbol painted over the Hatake clan symbol. He had a blue scarf that slightly reminded me of the Sixth Hokage, and his headband plate was on his scarf, slightly off to the side.

We came to a clearing and decided it was a good time to break for lunch. Tauriel took the backpack off that she was assigned to carry. "Alright Svenik, you get it next time!" She yelled at me, which then I rolled my eyes and walked over to the food.

After we were done eating, Reikiou started walking around the area as if he was looking for something. "What are you looking for sensei? I asked, to which he just ignored.

After a few minutes he shrugged and we started moving again. After an hour of walking, tree jumping, jogging, and running, we had made it to Tanigakure. We walked into an inn and the owner brightened up when he saw the Konohagakure's symbol. Reiki told the owner that he may or not be back, but he gave him the money for a room anyway.

We left the village after that. As soon as we got to the border, Reiki turned his head toward us. "Guys, I need you to listen to me. There is a person in that village who is very important to me. Do not engage, period." He then jumped forward and we followed after.

It took us about an hour but we eventually made it to a nice clearing in forest. Ok let me rephrase that, the forest pretty much stopped there. It was basically a large desert inside a forest. Weird.

We found Reikiou near a rock and we all gathered to him. "Shh, something doesn't feel right." We all looked around but then I felt a chilling voice crawl up my spine.

"It's been a while."


End file.
